


au contraire

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [52]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: robbie and daisy can't quite agree on a certain matter





	au contraire

“God, yes,”Daisy groans in anticipation.“You’re the best.”

Robbie chuckles, handing her the plate of tacos.

She starts digging in before he even has time to sit down.

“I can’t be the best,”he says and sinks down on the couch next to her.“Because you’re the best.”

Daisy chuckles around a mouthful of food.“But you make the most amazing tacos, so clearly you’re the best.”

“I make great tacos,”he concedes, reaching out to stroke her round belly.“But you’re making our baby, so I think you’re in the lead.”

“Call it a tie?”

“Not a chance.”


End file.
